one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro and Baymax vs Hiccup and Toothless
Hiro and Baymax vs Hiccup and Toothless Season 1 Episode 4 Pre Fight Hiro and Baymax flew through the air. Hiro laughed and grabbed a puff of cloud. Hiro: Faster Baymax! Baymax blasted with full power, reaching 9,000,000 mph. Hiro then saw a figure. Hiro: BAYMAX WATCH OUT! Hiro and Baymax slammed into the figure and flew backwards. It was Toothless the Dragon and Hiccup. Hiccup was riding Toothless. Hiccup: Hey! You could have killed us! Toothless sniffed and growled at Baymax. Hiro: Sorry 'bout that, just having some fun. Hiro and Baymax started to drift away. Hiccup: Oh no I am not done with you yet. You just think you can fly away after you almost killed us?! Hiro: Ya. Hiro bared his fist and made Baymax fight them. Hiro: You're not coming out of this fight alive. SKYBATTLE! FIGHT! FIGHT! Baymax quickly flew at Toothless and punched Toothless in the face. Toothless growled and sent a ginormous fireball at Baymax. Baymax quickly flew high into the clouds, dodging the fireball. Baymax and Hiro then blasted to the ground, landing their safely. NO LONGER A SKY BATTLE! Toothless and Hiccup landed on the ground next to them. Hiccup grabbed his fire sword and swung it at Hiro. Hiro back flipped and punched Hiccup in the face. Hiccup then ran at Baymax. Hiccup: Toothless, let's kill the robot first! The boy is useless without the robot. Toothless nodded and flew at Baymax. Baymax quickly sent a flying arm at Toothless. The punch grabbed Toothless by the throat and sent him flying into a building. Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! Hiro then punched Hiccup in the face, and Baymax made a punch so powerful it could instantly kill someone. Baymax punched Hiccup so hard, it killed him. NOW TOOTHLESS IS LIKE, "NO HICCUP!" XD! HICCUP IS OUT! THE BATTLE RAGES ON! Toothless got up and flew at Baymax in anger. Toothless grabbed Baymax by the arm and lifted him into the air. Toothless then sliced Baymax's arm off, and Baymax flew to the ground. Hiro ran and caught Baymax, and then Toothless landed on the ground. Toothless then flew at Baymax. Toothless was about to slice Baymax in half, but Hiro jumped in the way, and instead he was sliced. Baymax: Hiro! Hiro did a quiet laugh, and put Baymax's angry fight chip in him. Hiro: Kill him... For me... Hiro then closed his eyes. UHHH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NOW???? HIRO IS OUT! 2 SIDEKICKS REMAIN! Baymax sniffed, and then his eyes turned red. Toothless looked shocked. Baymax roared in anger and flew at Toothless. Toothless tried to block it, but the punch was too strong. The punch went straight through the block and punched Toothless in the head. Toothless was sent flying backwards, and then flew into the air. Toothless sent many fireballs at Baymax, but Baymax dodged all of them. Baymax grabbed a airplane and threw it at Toothless. Toothless fired a fireball at the plane, and it hit the airplane. The plane, and the people in it, were exploded. Toothless looked around but didn't see Baymax. Toothless started to fly away, but was punched in the face, sending him flying into another airplane. Baymax then made his arm fly down at Toothless with full speed. Toothless looked up, but didn't for long. The arm hit the plane, and the plane exploded, along with Toothless. K.O!!!!!!!!! Baymax grabbed Hiro's body and flew back to the rest of the team. Conclusion These Melee's Winners Are... Hiro and Baymax!!!!!